<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un bon gros nounours by Rincevent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367722">Un bon gros nounours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent'>Rincevent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amérindiens, Gen, Inuits, cris - Freeform, environnement, ours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les apparences sont trompeuses et ce qui semble fort peut cacher de grandes fragilités.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un bon gros nounours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titre : Un bon gros nounours</p><p>Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il se retourna pour faire un dernier signe à ses frères puis continua à marcher dans le couloir, suivant les autres voyageurs. Son avion pour le Canada, repoussé plusieurs jours à cause d'un stupide volcan islandais, avait enfin daigné montrer le bout de son nez. Il s'installa dans son siège, prit ses écouteurs et se plongea dans un demi-somnolence, remarquant à peine les vibrations de l'appareil quand il décolla. Ce fut la peluche d'un enfant se disputant avec un frère qui le réveilla, lorsqu'elle vola pour lui atterrir sur la figure. Penaude, la mère se répandit au moins en excuses, qu'il s'efforça d'apaiser en riant. Il y avait pire que ça, non ?</p><p>Le trajet n'était heureusement pas trop long, le Canada n'étant pas trop éloigné du Japon. Mais il lui restait toute la route à faire depuis Vancouver jusqu'à sa nouvelle affectation, quelque part là où la forêt rejoignait le cercle arctique. Ou peu s'en fallait. Il aimait bien ce pays, ces grands espaces, cette nature sauvage. Il n'avait jamais aimé les États-Unis, en tous cas pour le peu de fois où il s'y était rendu. Quelques-uns de ses frères étaient venus le voir mais à part Ban, déjà habitué à la solitude du Kilimandjaro, tous avaient fini par trouver le temps long au milieu de nulle part. C'est qu'à part croiser des animaux sauvages et quelques rares rencontres avec des peuples premiers ou d'encore plus rares blancs, on ne voyait personne.</p><p>S'il était officiellement garde forestier, il ne s'agissait que d'un travail saisonnier qu'il complétait avec un emploi d'agent de l'environnement. Il servait également souvent, et purement bénévolement, de pompier et d'assistant social. Voire d'aide-soignant. Parfois même de gardien de la paix, les relations entre Inuits et Amérindiens n'ayant jamais été très pacifiques. Quant à leurs relations avec les blancs... En dehors de la police montée il était un des rares agents institutionnel vers lequel les populations se tournaient en cas de problème. Et il y en avait bien plus que ce qu'il n'espérait. Braconnage, déforestation abusive, forages pétroliers illégaux, violence envers les populations premières ou entre elles, alcoolisme, trafic divers à destination de la frontière, touristes qui se perdaient, personnes enlevées et séquestrées en pleine forêt... Il ne manquait pas d'occasions de se déplacer et possédait des téléphones résistants dont les batteries tenaient longtemps, ainsi que de quoi les recharger facilement. Avec les années, tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de venir le voir ou de l'appeler au moindre problème. Tout le monde savait qu'on pouvait compter sur le bon Geki.</p><p>Ayant besoin de se défouler, il choisit de faire une bonne partie du trajet à pied, laissant ses collègues incrédules. Mais marcher dans la nature lui était agréable. Il aimait observer les phases de croissance et de reflux de la végétation, repérer les traces de passage des divers animaux. Même ceux des êtres humains. Il prenait un grand plaisir à suivre des groupes sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, se payant parfois le luxe d'apparaître soudainement parmi eux pour les faire sursauter. Sa formation de chevalier l'y aidait grandement, il avait même pu surprendre de la sorte de nombreux groupes d'ados - ou d'adultes - tentant de poser des collets ou d'allumer un feu, le plus souvent sans aucune connaissance du lieu et de ses dangers. Quant à ceux qui ne voulaient pas le voir, ils en étaient toujours pour leur frais. Ses collègues et la gendarmerie royale, la fameuse police montée, ne s'étonnaient plus de ses capacités à attraper des gens mais se perdaient en conjectures quant à la manière dont il y arrivait.</p><p>Il prit le soin de faire un passage par son ancien lieu d'affectation, pour y saluer les uns et les autres. Plus grande, plus isolée et encore moins peuplée que la nouvelle région où il se rendait, il la regretterait beaucoup. Il se dirigea vers le nord de l'Alberta, campant ici ou là et, lorsqu'il arriva, entreprit de faire le tour de son ancien domaine. La perspective de croiser des bisons des bois l'excitait toujours considérablement. Sans parler de la faune considérable qui évoluait en ces lieux, en particulier les ours noirs et les grizzlis, ses petits chouchous. Le parc de Wood Buffalo était vraiment un paradis pour lui. Il en était tellement heureux qu'il se présenta avec deux jours de retard à son nouveau lieu de vie dans le Manitoba, complètement crotté, boueux et puant le bison. Le collègue qu'il venait relever leva un sourcil perplexe puis se souvint de ce qu'on racontait à son sujet et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il lui fit un rapide topo de l'activité en cours, des problèmes locaux puis le quitta sans complexe. C'est qu'il était déjà tard, que la route était longue et qu'il avait déjà perdu deux jours à cause de lui.</p><p>La première semaine passa sans problème, il lui fallut surtout se présenter aux habitants du coin, autochtones ou non, travaillant pour les exploitations forestières ou pétrolières ou non. Il constata que son statut de travailleur d'origine étrangère lui épargnait en partie l'hostilité des autochtones. En partie seulement, car s'il n'était pas un blanc à la fois craint et honni, il n'était pas non plus un vrai habitant. Sa bonhommie lui permit toutefois de se faire accepter sans trop de soucis. Au cours des semaines suivantes, il commença à remarquer les petits détails. Les tensions au sein des équipes d'ouvriers, dans les villages, parfois même dans les familles. Ou entre Inuits et Cris. Encore que ces dernières années, des cérémonies de réconciliation avaient eu lieu ici et là. Mais sa personnalité faisait aisément fondre les réticences.</p><p>Pendant son temps libre, Geki aimait flâner en forêt ou pêcher en pleine nature. C'était l'occasion de savourer l'environnement. Et aussi de se laisser observer. Car, ça lui était déjà arrivé, il ne fallait pas longtemps pour que sa gentillesse et sa robuste constitution attire l'attention de la population féminine. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise à cette idée, mais pas très à l'aise non plus. Il ne savait généralement pas quoi leur dire et avait pu constater qu'un certain nombre ne cherchaient qu'un homme vigoureux pour se distraire. Ce n'était pas le genre de relation qu'il cherchait. Il n'en cherchait pas tout court, d'ailleurs, raison pour laquelle elles se lassaient vite de courir après un homme qui se défilait sans cesse. Non sans regrets ni quelques nouvelles tentatives, d'ailleurs.</p><p>Mais il n'attirait pas que l'attention des femmes. À quelques reprises au cours de sa carrière, il avait pu sentir la présence de cosmos évanescents qui disparaissaient dès qu'il essayait de les localiser. Il avait vite fini par ne plus y prêter attention. Mais il s'était bien rendu compte que plus il se trouvait dans des terres peu peuplées, plus ils étaient fréquents. Et quelques uns d'entre eux avaient commencé à le suivre de plus en plus près. Il choisit de ne pas réagir et de les laisser faire. Il fut toutefois surpris en voyant une louve passer plusieurs fois à quelques pas de lui et s'arrêter pour le regarder un moment avant de repartir. Il n'était pas chose aisée d'apparaître sous son nez sans qu'il ne le remarque. En soi, cela le renseignait sur la nature de ses visiteurs. En revoyant la louve passer, il tenta de communiquer brièvement.</p><p>- Anirniit, hein ?</p><p>La créature disparut dans la brume. Ou plutôt se changea en une brume froide qui se dispersa après avoir eu la forme d'un loup. Les Anirniit, en tous cas c'est comme ça que les appelaient les Inuits, étaient les esprits d'êtres vivants décédés, qu'ils furent humains ou animaux. Leurs voisins Cris les appelaient Manitowak. Il passa plusieurs semaines sans revoir sa visiteuse puis, quand il les sentit recommencer à l'observer il décida de leur préparer une petite farce. Lorsqu'il la revit enfin, elle était accompagnée cette fois d'une ourse brune qui se planta devant lui et rugit après s'être dressée sur ses pattes. Une épaisse tranche de jambon atterrit sur son museau pour toute réponse, vite accompagnée d'une seconde pour la louve qui la fit tomber en secouant la tête et la regarda, perplexe.</p><p>- Si vous n'en voulez pas, je les prend.</p><p>L'ourse en resta coite, pour autant qu'il puisse juge de l'expressivité d'un tel animal. Après être restée les pattes avant ballantes, elle se laissa choir sur son derrière et choisit de manger la tranche, non sans le regarder fixement. Son regard se concentra nettement lorsqu'elle vit le pot de miel qu'il sortit de son sac et qu'il déposa ouvert devant elle. La louve eut, pour sa part, droit à une cuisse de gibier. Il retint un rire en voyant son air incrédule. L'une comme l'autre se jetèrent sur la nourriture offerte, lui jetant de rapides coups d'œil de temps à autre. Sitôt qu'elles eurent fini, elles disparurent en une bouffée de brume.</p><p>- Au revoir, à la prochaine fois.</p><p>Il resta longtemps sans les revoir et poursuivit ses activités professionnelles et personnelles, imperturbables. Il faillit partir en catastrophe lorsqu'il reçut un avis d'alerte de la part du Sanctuaire, mais avec le décalage horaire et le temps de trajet l'affaire était déjà finie au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de sa porte. Ses frères le remercièrent pour son empressement à vouloir les aider et le rassurèrent. Comme d'habitude, il se contenta de rire. L'occasion le rappela néanmoins ses devoirs de chevalier, aussi décida-t-il de se remettre en forme et reprit-il l'entrainement sur son temps personnel. Il ne serait sans doute jamais un aussi grand chevalier que Seiya, mais tant qu'il le pourrait il ferait sa part. Il maîtrisait cependant le cosmos bien mieux que dans sa jeunesse et avait appris à aiguiser ses perceptions pour sentir tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, parfois même sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Il ne sentit pas de gisement intéressant mais percevait littéralement la vie grouiller dans les forêts, les lacs, les plaines et les montagnes.</p><p>De manière assez surprenante, ce n'est qu'au XXe siècle que le Sanctuaire avait commencé à créer des centres d'entrainement hors de Grèce. S'il avait formé des jeunes étrangers depuis longtemps, ceux-ci avaient le plus souvent été des exceptions, les Grecs formant la majorité des troupes et ayant perdu l'habitude de voyager hors du Vieux Monde. C'est apparemment pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale qu'un chevalier, coincé sur le continent américain pendant le conflit alors qu'il était parti récupérer un sceau d'Athéna volé par un émigré grec, découvrit qu'en intensifiant son cosmos, les dépôts naturels de minerais entrant dans la composition des armures y réagissaient. Autant dire que le Sanctuaire, en proie depuis des siècles à une pénurie de matières premières, comprit vite l'intérêt de la découverte. Le Pope Shion choisit d'envoyer chevaliers et apprentis parcourir le monde, dans l'espoir d'y découvrir des gisements de gammanium, de poussière d'étoile ou autres. Et les Montagnes Rocheuses s'étaient révélées posséder quelques dépôts certes mineurs mais d'autant plus vitaux pour l'entretien des armures.</p><p>Son entrainement et son activité professionnelle furent toutefois perturbés de manière croissante par les ravages que l'alcool provoquait dans un village de la région. Il était amené à y passer régulièrement et avait pu constater à plusieurs reprises que les femmes y étaient victimes de violences. S'il lui était arrivé d'intervenir, il ne pouvait pas y être en permanence, et ça n'était pas son métier. Mais il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il régnait une atmosphère tendue, presque malsaine. Il avait fini par se rendre compte que certaines jeunes femmes se volatilisaient. Il soupçonnait des enlèvements ou un trafic de prostitution reposant sur la coopération des hommes âgés de la communauté. Ils n'auraient jamais pu se payer autant d'alcool avec le peu d'aides sociales qu'ils recevaient des autorités provinciales. Mais il avait vite compris que sa hiérarchie et les autorités en question fermaient les yeux. C'est que des autochtones fragilisés c'était autant de contestations en moins au sujet de l'exploitation des ressources naturelles. Moins de plaintes et moins de subventions à leur verser.</p><p>Ce fut presque par hasard qu'il tomba sur une jeune femme fuyant éperdument dans le grand Nord. À l'Est, la baie d'Hudson, immense, lui barrait le passage. Au Sud, Winnipeg était bien loin. Au Nord, ses poursuivants la traquaient sans doute et elle ne pouvait pas y aller seule. Car elle était enceinte. La présence de Geki dissuada les hommes qui la suivait de s'en prendre à lui, aussi la laissèrent-elle fuir. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut. Car s'il escorta la jeune femme en lieu sûr, il apprit peu après qu'elle avait de nouveau "disparu". Furieux, il se prit de bec avec la gendarmerie locale qui lui apprit qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que renvoyer la jeune fille à sa famille. Car elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Quand bien même elle leur avait déclaré être victime de viols depuis des années de la part de son beau-père. Il comprit mieux son empressement à fuir à travers les bois.</p><p>Il se rendit naturellement dans le village qu'elle avait fuit et ne l'y trouva pas. Le mutisme des locaux s'affaiblit en même temps qu'il commença à abattre des arbres sous leurs yeux à coups de poing et ils finirent par lui avouer qu'elle était retenue dans un coin reculé. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il la trouva sans vie, gisant dehors dans une mare de sang, le visage tuméfié. Il n'entendit pas le déclic de l'arme qu'on pointa dans son dos. Il ne remarqua presque pas la détonation non plus. Mais la balle ne le toucha pas et continua jusqu'à se planter dans le sol boueux d'un ruisseau voisin. Son agresseur cligna des yeux, incrédule, puis lui tira dessus derechef, imité par d'autres compagnons ayant fait le tour du bâtiment. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que sortir un ours de la tanière où il s'était endormi ne pouvait qu'avoir de funestes conséquences. Il prit soin de ne pas les tuer, mais les malmena sévèrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus marcher et lui révèlent tout ce qu'ils savaient, tout ce qui s'était passé. Il s'avérait donc que la mère, autochtone, avait épousé en seconde noce un blanc qui lorgnait en fait sur les titres de propriété que son prédécesseur avait réussi à s'offrir et qu'une fois celle-ci soumise par la force il avait tenté d'imposer sa volonté à sa fille avant d'envisager de la vendre à un réseau mafieux pour lequel les hommes présents travaillaient.</p><p>Faisant fi de leurs menaces de représailles, Geki ne comptait pas les livrer à la justice. Lorsque, d'une simple pichenette, il eut arraché la tête du beau-père qui, ivre et sans honte, riait aux éclats de ses méfaits, ses compagnons tentèrent de fuir vers leurs véhicules mais le virent les défoncer sans effort. Les multiples incitations qu'il leur fournit lui apportèrent une longue liste de noms et d'adresses. Ne voulant pas se salir davantage les mains il se contenta de leur briser les membres et de les bâillonner. Puis il les chargea sur ses épaules et courut les déposer, incapables de bouger, là où les territoires de plusieurs ours se croisaient, à des kilomètres de toute habitation et dans une autre juridiction. Il revint ensuite à la maison isolée et contacta la gendarmerie pour les informer de la situation.</p><p>Les semaines qui suivirent furent longues et difficiles. La gendarmerie ne put relever aucune empreinte sur les armes brisées et les voitures défoncées. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus prouver qu'il avait pu déplacer les corps, ou ce qu'il en restait - les grizzlys avaient visiblement bien mangé - sur une telle distance en si peu de temps. Aussi ne fut-il pas inquiété, quoiqu'étant désormais sur le radar des autorités. Le transfert au Sanctuaire des informations glanées lui assura une tranquillité certaine, les autorités provinciales n'ayant pas apprécié de voir des médias étrangers, opportunément prévenus, évoquer l'affaire. L'affaire eut néanmoins un retentissement local certain, les femmes des communautés locales se mettant à venir lui parler avec un grand respect et une profonde reconnaissance. Autant de gestes que le bon gros Geki accueillit avec autant de bonhommie et de modestie que la situation lui permettait.</p><p>Pourtant, Geki, ne trouvait plus la paix. La vision de cette jeune fille tuée par ses tortionnaires malgré son état le hantait. De plus, l'arrivée de l'hiver endormait la nature. Moins vivante, moins animée, elle peinait à le sortir de sa torpeur. Ses employeurs respectifs avaient également commencé à lui poser des questions et à remettre en cause ses compétences. Geki resta courtois et professionnel, mais cela l'atteignit plus qu'il ne le pensait. Heureusement pour lui, nombre de ses anciens collègues et responsables avaient eu vent de l'affaire et lui manifestèrent leur soutien, mais Geki avait beaucoup de mal à chasser son mal-être. Il passa une bonne partie de l'hiver à des tâches administratives, calfeutré dans son logis ou son bureau. La nuit polaire n'arrangeait rien. Il se mit à ne plus répondre aux messages de ses frères, ou alors avec du retard, et en vint même à faire quelque chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais : faire le mort quand on fit appel à lui. Mais il ne se sentait pas en état de se battre.</p><p>Honteux et navré, Geki tenta d'oublier son malaise en parcourant la nature immaculée, sans grand succès. Un jour qu'il ruminait, seul dans la nuit polaire et son obscurité personnelle, il remarqua qu'on le suivait mais continua sans réagir. L'ourse et la louve le suivirent un moment, se tenant à bonne distance au départ puis se rapprochant progressivement jusqu'à marcher à ses côtés. Il ne réagit toutefois pas à leurs regards perçants et les coutourna même lorsqu'elles se plantèrent devant lui. Le ménage se répéta à quelques reprises jusqu'à ce que l'ourse, agacée, envoie voler une branche brisée à ses pieds.</p><p>- Laissez-moi.</p><p>L'ourse se dressa devant lui. On n'aurait pu voir la différence entre elle et un animal réel. Elle se mit à humer l'air et sembla chercher quelque chose, regardant de droite et de gauche puis se tourna et se mit à marcher devant lui. Geki reprit également sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'il rattrape l'ourse. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée et s'était retournée pour le regarder, avant de prendre une autre direction et de s'arrêter immédiatement pour le regarder de nouveau. On aurait dit qu'elle l'invitait à la suivre. Geki soupira. Il voulait rester seul mais sentait que ses deux compagnes ne le laisseraient pas tranquille. Enfin, deux... la louve avait disparu depuis un petit moment. Peu importe. Réticent, il suivit le chemin ouvert dans la neige par l'ourse, qui gémit. Cela sembla la ravir puisqu'elle se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite puis commença à courir.</p><p>- Ah, mais elle me gonfle ! Faut courir, maintenant ?</p><p>Geki accéléra sa foulée et finit rapidement par courir à travers bois, perdant plusieurs fois l'ourse de vue mais retrouvant sa trace in extremis. La poursuite s'étira sur des dizaines de kilomètres, signes que ces deux animaux n'étaient pas normaux, et en remontant de plus en plus au Nord. Alors qu'il commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu, il la rattrapa enfin. Elle l'attendait, au milieu de nulle part, presque dissimulée par une forte brume. Non ! Ce n'était pas de la brume, c'était chaud. C'était... de la vapeur ? Geki se souvint que si les sources chaudes se trouvaient essentiellement dans les Rocheuses il en existait malgré tout quelques unes dans le coin. Puis il se rendit compte que l'ourse avait repris sa route. Il lui embraya donc le pas et, quelques secondes plus tard, faillit se tordre la cheville en posant le pied dans une flaque d'eau chaude. Continuant, non sans trébucher et avec moults jurons, Geki finit par atteindre les bords de la source où l'attendaient l'ourse et la louve. Il se demanda si quelque chose allait se passer mais rien ne vint.</p><p>- Et ? C'est tout ? Je suis censé prendre simplement un bain ? Ça va me chasser les idées que j'ai dans la tête ?</p><p>Il n'obtint pas de réponse, l'ourse et la louve se contentant de s'allonger chacune de leur côté. Geki soupira, ces simagrées le fatiguant. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il choisit de se déshabiller. Le froid était glacial et ça rendait l'écart de température avec l'eau encore plus violent, mais une fois dedans il s'allongea contre la roche et se laissa aller. Ou du moins tenta, car sa nervosité ne disparut pas pour autant. Il resta là une petite heure, à attendre, puis se leva pour sortir, dépité.</p><p>- C'était bien aimable de m'amener ici mais ça n'a servi à rien.</p><p>Il se rendit compte de deux choses. La première était que ses deux compagnes avaient adopté une distance raisonnable et que la louve semblait baisser la tête en signe de soumission. La seconde était que quelque chose venait de rentrer dans l'eau derrière-lui. Il se retourna vivement et l'aperçut à travers la vapeur. Une chose sembla brièvement prendre forme humaine à partir de cette même vapeur avant de devenir autre chose de beaucoup plus massif. Puis la chose s'approcha, et il le vit clairement. Un énorme ours blanc, qui se dressa hors de l'eau pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Geki comprit instinctivement à qui il avait affaire.</p><p>- Nanuq... l'esprit de la chasse, seigneur des ours !</p><p>Nanuq hocha légèrement la tête. Puis le chargea avec brutalité. Pris au dépourvu dans sa stupeur, Geki réagit trop tard et vola hors de l'eau chaude pour s'écraser sur la roche gelée. Un ours blanc normal pouvait déjà faire trois mètres de haut quand il se dressait sur ses pattes, mais ce dernier n'était pas normal et était bien plus grand et plus fort. Geki se releva en secouant la tête. Une douleur le lança. Baissant les yeux, il vit que son torse avait été lacéré d'un coup de griffe. Nanuq sortit nonchalamment de l'eau, se secoua, puis le chargea de nouveau. Geki l'attendait désormais et s'était mis en garde, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de voler de nouveau. Geki tenta de se défendre mais Nanuq semblait jouer avec sa proie, le laissant ramper et éviter ses coups de griffes ou de mâchoires à la dernière seconde. Les rares coups que Geki arrivait à lui porter ne semblaient pas l'importuner plus que ça.</p><p>Geki atterrit lourdement dans l'eau chaude, se cognant la tête contre la roche. Il était désormais bien amoché. Et désespéré par son impuissance. À quoi bon devenir chevalier pour ne pas être capable de sauver une simple adolescente maltraitée ? Au plus bas, il se laissa couler en même temps que ses larmes. Mieux valait laisser la mort le saisir. Des cris de douleur le sortirent toutefois de ses ténèbres endolories. Nanuq avait commencé à s'en prendre à l'ourse et à la louve qu'il avait blessé et dont il avait saisi une patte dans sa mâchoire pour l'envoyer s'écraser à plusieurs mètres de là. L'ourse tentait de lui tenir tête, mais sa stature d'ourse brune était sans commune mesure avec celle de Nanuq. Elle avait beau se démener et mordre son adversaire, ce dernier la maltraitait avec aisance. Tétanisé, Geki ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux compagnes restaient subir la fureur du maître des ours. Puis il se rendit compte que l'ourse tentait d'empêcher Nanuq de s'en prendre à un ourson caché sous un arbre déraciné. Cela fut le déclic qu'il lui fallait. Il sentit une rage profonde surgir au fond de lui. Toute la colère, toute la rancœur accumulée et réprimée par le bon gros Geki lui remontaient dans la gorge. Un hurlement détourna l'attention de Nanuq, offrant ainsi un répit à l'ourse. L'eau de la source était entrée en ébullition.</p><p>- Viens là, gros sac ! Mon travail c'est de tuer les dieux, viens, je t'attends !</p><p>Nanuq rugit et, délaissant l'ourse, se précipita sur Geki, debout malgré ses côtés brisées et ses membres lacérés. Mais ce dernier enflamma son cosmos comme jamais, saisit Nanuq sous la mâchoire et lui immobilisa une patte.</p><p>- Je suis la Grande Ourse ! Je ne crains rien, je ne fais qu'un avec le monde sauvage !</p><p>Méprisant les coups que lui portait Nanuq de sa patte libre, une lutte de force brute était engagée entre les deux combattants. Geki ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à vaincre son adversaire. Il ne ressentait plus sa fatigue, ni sa douleur, ni sa peine, ni sa colère. Il ne sentait plus que son cosmos entré en ébullition. Nanuq tentait de le mordre mais, lentement mais sûrement, commençait à osciller comme s'il allait devoir reculer une patte. Et c'est ce qui lui arriva. Mi-glissant, mi-trébuchant, Nanuq était progressivement repoussé par Geki. Ce dernier le poussait de plus en plus fort, si bien que le maître des ours finit par perdre l'équilibre et tomber à la renverse. C'est en se redressant précipitamment qu'il choisit de s'adresser à Geki par la pensée.</p><p>- Impressionnant, jeune homme ! Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre esprit combattif. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui arrive à me faire pli...er...</p><p>Nanuq n'avait semble-t-il pas anticipé que Geki ne s'arrêterait pas là et le renverserait de nouveau, avant de le soulever à bout de bras.</p><p>- Mais... Vous... vous avez brillamment passé cette épreuve, je ne regrette pas de vous avoir rencontrééééé...</p><p>Le maître des ours, projeté par Geki, vola et tomba dans l'eau chaude alors que celui-ci poussait un hurlement rageur mais victorieux.</p><p>- Je suis la Grande Ourse ! Je suis celui qui court sans répit après sa proie !</p><p>Épuisé et halletant, Geki mit enfin un genou à terre avant de s'y laisser tomber et de perdre conscience. Le silence était revenu dans les sources chaudes. Après quelques secondes, Nanuq hissa sa tête par-dessus le bord de la source et regarda prudemment si son adversaire était encore en était encore en état de combattre. Rassuré que ce ne soit pas le cas, il s'adressa à l'ourse et la louve dans le langage sans paroles qui était celui des esprits et des bêtes.</p><p>- C'était un sacré énergumène, celui-là.</p><p>L'ourse et la louve se redressèrent et vinrent à ses côtés, dépourvues de toute blessure. La louve renifla le visage de Geki et l'ourse lui donna de légers coups de patte, constatant qu'il était évanoui.</p><p>- C'est un homme bon. Et un excellent combattant. Mais, par pitié, si vous pouviez l'aider à régler ses problèmes d'une manière qui puisse m'éviter de me faire chahuter de la sorte, je vous en serais nettement reconnaissant.</p><p>Pour toute réponse, la louve se gratta derrière l'oreille et l'ourse s'assit sur son derrière pour attraper les coussinets de ses pattes arrières avec ses pattes avant et se balancer jusqu'à tomber doucement sur le dos.</p><p>- Certes, certes, le maître des ours ne pouvait pas laisser un de ses illustres représentants sombrer comme cela. Mais j'ai toutefois la sensation que tout ceci aurait pu être évité et qu'on m'a menti sur la dangerosité de ce jeune homme en sachant sciemment ce dont il était capable.</p><p>Étendues au sol, les deux comparses faisaient mine de dormir.</p><p>- Mmm, nous dirons que c'était certainement une mauvaise compréhension de ma part, alors. Ce sera plus charitable pour tous. Et toi, là ! Sors-donc de sous ton arbre !</p><p>L'ourson s'approcha timidement et rejoignit les autres près de Geki.</p><p>- Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. Ne trainez pas à le réveillez, vous deux. Et je ne veux rien savoir de ce que vous comptez faire après, viles chipies !</p><p>Nanuq s'extirpa hors de l'eau en se secouant et repartit en claudiquant, Geki ne l'ayant réellement pas épargné. Puis il disparut dans un pouf brumeux, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Geki se réveilla plus tard, en sursaut mais assis dans la source chaude. Il regarda autour de lui et vit l'ourse et la louve profiter des vertus thermales du lieu.</p><p>- Nanuq ! Où est-il ?</p><p>Il sentit quelque chose lui renifler l'oreille et tourna la tête pour tomber littéralement nez à nez avec l'ourson. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ce dernier partagea ses pensées avec lui, rendant toute parole inutile. Car l'ourson - l'oursonne, en l'occurrence - était l'âme de la défunte jeune fille, qui avait supplié les esprits de la garder près d'eux pour qu'elle ait le temps de le remercier de l'avoir sauvé de son tortionnaire et de sa vie miséreuse. Reconnaissante, l'oursonne lui lécha le bout du nez avant de galoper vers la brume froide qui l'attendait. Geki la regarda partir et se volatiliser, à son tour, en un petit pouf vaporeux. Puis il revint à ses deux compagnes.</p><p>- Donc, vous m'avez attiré ici pour qu'elle me dise au-revoir et que Nanuq me réveille et me sorte de ma torpeur ?</p><p>Seuls quelques mouvements d'oreille vinrent lui répondre, le laissant avec l'impression qu'on s'était joué de lui.</p><p>- Mmm. Je suppose que je ne peux que vous remercier, alors.</p><p>Geki soupira puis, grimaçant à cause de la douleur, tenta de se redresser jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Une main et non une patte. Figé, il tourna la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait et découvrit une louve se changer en une jeune femme nue qui se glissa dans l'eau à ses côtés. Un mouvement d'eau derrière-lui lui indiqua qu'une autre femme à la poitrine imposante se pressait contre son dos. Tétanisé, peu habitué à voir autant de peau et encore moins à leur contact doux, Geki se rassit piteusement. Si elles avaient pris forme humaine, ses deux compagnes n'en avaient pas gagné l'usage de la parole pour autant. Puis il se souvint que, selon les croyances autochtones, quand un esprit vous rendait service, il était d'usage de lui rendre la pareille par une offrande ou... tout autre moyen. Et il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à la nature du service qu'elles attendaient de lui. Ce qui, forcément, allait poser problème, se dit-il pendant que la louve lui mordillait les oreilles.</p><p>- Je... heu... ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de vous...</p><p>Les dents se firent plus menaçantes sur son lobe.</p><p>- C'est juste que... je... je peux pas... physiquement... je peux pas... j'ai... j'ai jamais réussi à...</p><p>L'ourse et la louve se regardèrent, toujours en silence, indécises, puis lui chuchotèrent chacune dans une oreille. C'était moins qu'un murmure, moins qu'un souffle de vent, une parole dont on aurait douté d'avoir pu même l'entendre. Et pourtant, la réaction que ces chuchotis provoquèrent ne se fit pas attendre. Ce fut aussi violent et soudain qu'un iceberg se rompant et se renversant dans la mer pour qu'un nouvel équilibre laisse apparaître la masse dissimulée par les eaux. Elles baissèrent toutes deux les yeux et semblèrent ravies du résultat obtenu.</p><p>- Je... Oh... je... je ne pensais pas que ça faisait çaHA !</p><p>La nature sauvage était entrée en action et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Geki se savait et se sentait être la proie à la merci des prédateurs. Ou plutôt des chasseresses. Assez vite, Geki oublia ses douleurs, et bien d'autres choses, quand il commença à communier avec les esprits. Une opération qui prit plusieurs heures et le laissa vidé de ses forces au point qu'il en perdit conscience. Il se réveilla dans la nuit, seul, toujours allongé sur la roche réchauffée par les sources et l'arrière-train exposé au froid mordant. Il eut du mal à retrouver ses vêtements et se rhabilla tant bien que mal, ceux-ci ayant pris l'humidité. Son cosmos l'aiderait à supporter le froid et à les sécher, mais maintenant il lui faudrait retrouver son chemin. Et s'il savait dans quelle direction se diriger, il savait aussi que revenir chez lui lui prendrait un peu plus de temps.</p><p>Geki y parvint, toutefois, mais cette fois sans que ses bienfaitrices ne l'escortent. On lui apprit qu'il était parti depuis plus d'une semaine, ce qui le laissa franchement perplexe. Sa vie ne changea pas spécialement, mais lui cessa de se forcer à paraître joyeux et invulnérable. Il ne se pardonnait toujours pas son échec à avoir sauvé cette jeune fille mais avait accepté l'idée qu'il n'était pas plus inefficace dans le monde mortel qu'il ne l'était en tant que chevalier. Bien que protégé par la constellation de la Grande Ourse, il lui fallait vivre avec le fait qu'en dépit de sa force et de son cosmos, dans certaines situations prédominait l'impuiss... l'incapacité à sauver tout le monde. Après tout, un chevalier n'était pas un dieu.</p><p>La différence la plus notable dans sa vie d'avant, du moins pour les rares personnes à pouvoir la constater, fut qu'il devint légèrement moins... timide... dans ses relations avec la gente féminine. Et, comme il s'agissait d'un don des esprits, il lui arriva de temps en temps de partir faire de longues randonnées en forêt d'où il revint parfois exténué mais détendu. Ce qu'il y faisait, il ne le raconta à personne, pas même à ses frères.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>